


VULCANUS

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beso Vulcano (?), Eshos se aman, M/M, Pareja establecida, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: Antiguamente en el planeta tierra se creía en Dioses. Seres sobrenaturales y poderosos que habitaban la tierra y hacían de las suyas.Había uno en particular que llamaba su atención, su nombre era Vulcano, el dios del fuego y los volcanes.Fuego.Por supuesto no había dejado de pensar en Spock y en la similitud del nombre de su raza con el de aquel dios. Compararlo con el fuego, porque eso era aquel ser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya he caído con estos dos. A lo más profundo. ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada!  
> Gracias a mi querida Dracu por betear. Nena, sé que estás ocupada, pero el Spirk lo vale, lo sé C:

** VULCANUS **

 

 

 

Según había leído en su PADD hace unos días, antiguamente en el planeta tierra se creía en _Dioses_. Seres sobrenaturales y poderosos que habitaban la tierra y hacían de las suyas. Las primeras civilizaciones adoraban y rendían culto a aquellos seres que representaban alguna catástrofe o característica especial.

Había uno en particular que llamaba su atención, su nombre era _Vulcano_ , el dios del fuego y los volcanes, según los romanos. Forjaba el hierro, creaba armas y armaduras para dioses y héroes.

_Fuego_.

Por supuesto no había dejado de pensar en Spock y en la similitud del nombre de su raza con el de aquel dios. Compararlo con el fuego, porque eso era aquel ser.

Porque sus manos quemaban cuando acariciaban su cuerpo, eran calientes, ardían sobre su piel. Jim sabía que su temperatura como raza era más alta, pero en esos momentos, estaba derritiéndolo. Quemaba contra su cuerpo, como si con cada caricia su piel se encendiera dulcemente, haciéndole saber por dónde pasaba, dejando un rastro tibio cuando sus manos abandonaban la zona.

Jim alzó la mirada, con Spock sobre él, todo deseo y pasión. Su cabello azabache, siempre perfectamente peinado, se revolvía sobre su frente y su boca soltaba gruñidos, no había lógica en él.

—Jim —lo llamó y el rubio se delineó los labios con la lengua para luego pasar el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Lo anticipaba, Spock estaba rozando la erección contra él, estaba húmedo y su piel rechistaba ante el calor. Sus caderas se movieron hacia delante, suplicando, llamándolo.

Entonces Spock lo miró, sus enormes ojos chocolate eran negros en aquel momento, profundos de deseo, todo para él.

Se deslizó dentro y Jim enterró las uñas en sus hombros, rompiendo, dejando un rastro verdoso hasta los codos del vulcano. Apretó los dientes, porque en ese momento su voz no era propia y lo sabía, lo sentía. Spock estaba caliente en su interior, palpitante, era casi insoportable al principio. Ardía. Todo en él ardía.

Y le gustaba. Porque el dolor lo hacía todo más real, más genuino. Todo bullía dentro de Jim, sus sentimientos, su placer, el ardor en su interior. Todo.

Spock se quedó quieto, apretaba la mandíbula y el rubio no despegó la mirada de su rostro. Con las puntiagudas cejas fruncidas, tenía la expresión de un animal sediento, salvaje, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control. Jim se regocijó ante ello, porque él lograba descontrolarlo de esa manera, romper sus barreras y sacar todo ese lado humano, pero también lo más profundo de su raza vulcana.

—Fóllame, Spock —provocó el rubio deslizando las manos hacia arriba, instando al vulcano a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sintió su pene dar un tirón viendo esa piel verdosa y sus ojos negros, la boca abierta.  

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso húmedo, sucio. Jim metía la lengua y se frotaba contra su paladar con descaro. Mordió cuando las embestidas empezaron, pero Spock no se separó de sus labios, bebió de todos esos jadeos roncos, de la voz de Jim ante el placer. Se separó mordiendo la lengua del humano y alzó sus caderas, haciendo que Jim se sostuviera enterrando los pies en el colchón, manteniendo la pelvis en alto.

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Así! ¡Spock! —gritaba Jim mientras el azabache arremetía contra su cuerpo y sus pieles chocaban con un sonido morboso y húmedo.

Los ojos celestes del humano se alzaron para ver a Spock mientras se aferraba a las sábanas a sus costados.

El calor del miembro del vulcano en su interior había dejado sensible las paredes y todo se sentía aumentado al doble, ardía menos y el placer era lo que nublaba todo. Era increíble. Sublime. Y Jim quería más.

Se corrió sobre su abdomen y con cada chorro, Spock iba más rápido. A Jim le faltó el aire y se arqueó aún más, agarrando la almohada bajo su cabeza y estrujándola con fuerza.

Spock era salvaje, bruto cuando estaban en la cama.

A Jim le llamaba la atención el contraste de esa raza, porque al ser tan lógicos y faltos de emociones, los vulcanos tenían la sangre caliente, vivían en un clima inhóspito. Era algo extraño.

—Oh, Jim. —Aquel gemido lanzó otra corriente de excitación en el humano mientras Spock liberaba sus caderas y lo dejaba caer con cuidado de no salir de su interior, inclinándose sobre él para besar su rostro con ternura.

Jim lo sentía temblar, porque Spock quería seguir embistiendo en busca de su propio clímax, pero estaba esperando a que su cuerpo humano tuviera un respiro.

Sonrió, todo dientes y ojos brillantes, y Spock lo observó algo intrigado. Amaba ese lado humano en el medio vulcano, amaba cada parte, cada leve gesto que lograba provocarle. Que perdiera el control con él y que aun así demostrara cuanto lo amaba.

Jim ya estaba duro de nuevo y alzó las piernas para envolver las de Spock. Seguía caliente, latiendo en su interior y cuando esas manos lo abrazaron, todo fue calor nuevamente.

Spock se movía más lento, pero entrando profundo de una sola estocada. Lamía la blanca piel de su cuello y chupaba, mordía. Jim jadeaba de gusto, sudando, aferrándose a la espalda de Spock.

Lo estaba quemando. Dulce y caliente. Lo derretía de placer.

Cuando Spock comenzó a jadear más alto, soltando sonidos guturales desde el fondo de la garganta; Jim supo que estaba por acabar.

—Vamos, Spock, dámelo. —Llamaba a su orgasmo con la voz rota y jadeante, porque acabaría por segunda vez.

—Jim —gruñó Spock al tiempo que se alzaba en sus brazos, enterrándose profundo y quedándose quieto.

Se corrió en su interior y Jim abrió la boca mientras también se corría, esta vez menos abundante que la primera, pero no podía dejar de temblar ante el caliente líquido en sus entrañas. Alzó la mirada y Spock respiraba más calmado, sus ojos se veían más tranquilos y Jim lo atrajo para besarlo suave.

Sus bocas se acariciaron con lentitud esta vez, ya no había tanta desesperación, sólo las ganas de sentirse. Spock pegó su frente con la de Jim y cerró los ojos, en cambio el humano siguió observándolo, estaba tranquilo, recuperaba su compostura, veía su rostro perder el tono verdoso de antes.

Era ese momento íntimo en el que Spock percibía sus sensaciones, en los que intentaba calmar su mente y respiraba profundo para conseguirlo. Cuando salió de su interior, tomó una toalla del mueble al costado de la cama y se acomodó a su lado para limpiar el abdomen de Jim.

El rubio lo miraba atento, con una sonrisa suave, tranquila, era extraña.

—Estás feliz —eso fue una afirmación por parte de Spock y Jim no pudo más que asentir.

Spock iba a decir algo más mientras se acostaba a su lado, mirándolo, pero Jim tomó su mano y juntó sus dedos, índice y corazón, un beso vulcano.

Jim sintió su piel caliente, menos que antes, pero parecía temblar bajo sus dedos, transmitiéndole una sensación de tranquilidad ajena que sabía provenía de Spock, y sonrió más aún ante lo íntimo de aquel lazo.

—Me has quemado Spock —soltó Jim con la voz suave y el azabache frunció el ceño en la mezcla de preocupación e incomprensión—. Eres como un tatuaje a fuego que tengo aquí —explicó llevándose la otra mano al pecho—. Quizás sí tienen algo de dioses en alguna parte —rio Kirk divertido.

—Jim, no entiendo a qué o a quién te refieres con lo último, pero puedo decir que correspondo a tus sentimientos — Spock habló despacio, teniendo paciencia ante los extraños dichos que solía tener su Capitán—. Te amo.

El aire se hizo más espeso y la sonrisa de Jim se disolvió, porque al fin le tomaba el peso a todo aquello. Eso era lo que había querido decir con lo anterior, con aquella metáfora, quería decirle que lo amaba y que Spock hubiera sabido interpretarlo, lo hacía sentir comprendido, querido.

Jim se alzó para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de Spock y luego acurrucarse a su lado. Porque cada vez que tenía frío, miedo o incluso cuando simplemente estaba feliz, Spock estaba allí, a su lado y podía refugiarse en él. Su piel no era lo único que ardía, sino que su ser también.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió porque leí un artículo sobre “El beso Vulcano”. Es una práctica sexual que consiste en producir ardor o calor en la zona genital con alguna sustancia como alcohol, colonia o limón; para luego aliviar esa sensación con placer.  
> Por supuesto, no pude evitar hacer el alcance de nombres, tanto como del dios, como de esta práctica y los vulcanos. ¡El fuego los une! -SpockescandentexD- ojalá les haya gustado.  
> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


End file.
